1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal comprising a touch screen and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of outputting the execution screen of a specific application through another electronic device.
2. Background
A terminal, such as a personal computer, a notebook, a mobile phone, and a smart phone, may function as a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as taking a photograph, capturing a moving image, playing music, displaying a moving image file, playing a game, or receiving a broadcast. In order to support and enhance the expanding functions of a mobile terminal, improvements to structural and/or software parts of the terminal may be necessary.